


New Year, New Life, Same Us

by lucybeetle



Series: This Is Your Real Starting Line [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gift Fic, M/M, Multi, New Year, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: Kiriko and the guys prepare for their last New Year before the arrival of Eiji.





	New Year, New Life, Same Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts), [hakaseheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/gifts), [Ekala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/gifts), [nitohkousuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/gifts).



> I have been writing this series over several years now, and I didn't want 2017 to finish without a new entry; so here's a little piece dedicated to the people who originally inspired me to write it.
> 
> I would like future fics to include Tomari Eiji in some form, and I've been envisioning since the Mach/Heart movie that Gou would eventually begin dating Reiko while still being in a relationship with Shinnosuke and Chase (and part of their family with Kiriko.) Therefore this was also a handy way to introduce Eiji and Reiko into the series.

“Gou. You’re leaving marks on the glass,” said Kiriko.

“Sorry,” he said, and gave the window another careless swipe with his cloth; leaving an even bigger smudge across the pane.

“Leave it alone. Just let me finish it,” said Kiriko. She got to her feet, only for all three of the men in her life to rush to her side with a collective “NO!”

“Nooo,” Chase added, a beat too late. He was blinking at Gou; seemingly not entirely sure of why they were supposed to be reacting this way.

“We’ve been over this,” said Kiriko, staring down each one of them in turn. “I’m supposed to carry on as normal. I  _ am  _ carrying on as normal, when you’re not there telling me to sit down every second. I can manage to do a little bit of cleaning.”

“I know, I know. We just don’t want you to worry about all that,” Shinnosuke said.

“I’m more worried about you guys. We still have three months to go!” said Kiriko.

Chase went over to the calendar, where he had been diligently crossing off the days until Kiriko was due to give birth; the date in March circled, with the simple word  _ Baby  _ beside it in Chase’s neat handwriting. He began counting and then stopped, apparently satisfied that this was indeed three months away. It had taken a little while for him to understand what was going to happen when the baby arrived and why, although it helped that he’d already seen Rinna go through pregnancy and spent time around her daughter.

“Exactly,” said Gou, pointing his finger at Kiriko. “Anything could go wrong! We’re just looking out for you.”

“Nothing is going to go wrong. Rinna-san managed just fine. _And_ she had only one person at home, and she was working right up until she went into hospital,” said Kiriko.

Shinnosuke threw his hands up. “She nearly gave birth in the middle of a university lecture hall!” 

“No, she didn’t. The baby doesn’t just come out right after the contractions start,” said Kiriko.

“Sometimes they do!” Shinnosuke protested.

“You know, it worries me a little that we’ve been over this with the doctor and you still don’t get it.” Kiriko smiled at him, “This is your baby too. Try not to be so upset.” She leaned up to kiss him, and he seemed to relax a little; but still didn’t look entirely convinced that their baby wasn’t about to make a surprise appearance any moment now.

“What is a contraction?” said Chase. 

“Yeah, uh, Chase. Why don’t we go dust behind the wardrobes or something?” said Gou, and made to try and steer Chase out of the room. Chase squawked, grabbing onto the door.

Kiriko got to her feet and said “Why don’t we all just go out and have some fun?”

The others fell silent. Shinnosuke looked very much like he might be about to object, but she said “I don’t mean let’s all go to the pub. Just hang out, or go for a walk, whatever. You’ll all be back to work in a few days, and then before we know it, the baby will be here.”

“The baby will not arrive for another three months. That’s what you said,” Chase repeated, with another glance towards the calendar.

“That’s right, but ... it’ll pass quickly. And we’ll be so busy after that, we won’t have a lot of time together. Why don’t we make the most of it while we still can?” Kiriko said.

“Definitely no pubs, though,” said Shinnosuke, and he was smiling as he went to get his jacket. 

“We could go to the pub if you really wanted to. I’m sure I can just have a soft drink,” said Kiriko.

“We are not going to the pub beside the post office. Gou is banned again,” Chase advised.

“I told you not to say anything about that -” 

Gou took one look at Kiriko’s expression and stomped over to the doorway, muttering to himself as he went.

***

The New Year crowds could be difficult at the best of times; Chase, in particular, didn’t always cope well with them. But he enjoyed watching the celebrations, and Kiriko had been adamant that everyone go this time around. She’d wanted them to see in their last New Year together as a family, before their lives were changed forever by the newest addition to that family.

Kiriko didn’t want to share the fortune she received at the temple, although her smile indicated she was pleased with it. Chase didn’t quite understand his, and had to have Shinnosuke go over it with him. As they came down the steps, Gou ran up to meet them, leading Reiko after him. Her cheeks were pinkish and she and Gou were grinning at each other. It seemed they’d been having a pretty good time in the interim.

“Hey. It's good to see you,” said Kiriko. She smiled and moved in to return Reiko's hug.

“You too! You’re getting so big!” Reiko waved at the bump, “I can’t wait to meet the baby.”

“Neither can I. At least then everyone might relax a little,” said Kiriko. “We didn’t even finish cleaning for New Year because Gou and Shinnosuke panic if I so much as switch on the vacuum cleaner.”

“Don’t worry about it. We can hire a cleaning company. We just have to start learning to work together a little better and prioritise what’s important,” said Shinnosuke.

“Good thing no one cooks New Year food themselves any more. I don’t know what we’d have done if we had to -” Kiriko began.

Shinnosuke’s mouth dropped open, “I  _ knew  _ I forgot something!” He rushed down the path ahead of them and disappeared into the trees.

Kiriko buried her face in her hands. Chase came up beside her to pat her on the shoulder.

“Hope everyone likes New Year pizza,” said Gou, reaching out to call a number on his mobile phone.


End file.
